


Однажды в тёмном переулке

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Эй, девушка!Марта обернулась и тут же пожалела об этом. Три высоких крепких качка стояли в тени раскидистого дуба, что рос на самом краю сквера. Судя по одежде и выражению лиц, пришли сюда они далеко не с мирными намерениями.
Kudos: 1





	Однажды в тёмном переулке

— Эй, девушка!  
Марта обернулась и тут же пожалела об этом. Три высоких крепких качка стояли в тени раскидистого дуба, что рос на самом краю сквера. Судя по одежде и выражению лиц, пришли сюда они далеко не с мирными намерениями.  
Поняв, что ждать нападения — не лучшая тактика, вампирша отвернулась и принялась быстро идти вперёд.  
Судя по всему, парням это не понравилось.  
— Эй, крошка, куда намылилась? — Главарь, похоже, схватил её за руку.  
Марта обернулась, гневно раздувая ноздри. Она любила людей, не подумайте ничего дурного! Но одно дело — любить на расстоянии, а совсем другое — вот так вот попасться в лапы врага.  
— Отпусти, — самым своим вежливым голосом произнесла вампирша, как бы невзначай оскалившись.  
Если бы люди её знали, то давно уже бежали в ужасе. Но они находились в счастливом неведении и не собирались давать стрекача.  
— Ну что ты такая недотрога, — хмыкнул державший её парень, приближая своё небритую физиономию к лицу Марты. — Давай поцелуемся, де-е-евушка!..  
Марте это надоело. Одним сильным движением она развернулась и, буквально вытекши из рук главаря, в мгновение ока вырубила его. Два других парня с ужасом взвизгнули и, не ожидая своей очереди, рванули в мрак парка.  
Вампирша разогнулась и, облегчённо вздохнув, направилась дальше. Путь был свободен.


End file.
